1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention is related to a built-up container and particularly to a reinforced container set up by means of conceal type screw threaded connection with which integrity and smoothness of appearance thereof can be obtained, bolts being free from water and away hurting foreign objects can be assured and assembling speed can be promoted effectively.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art:
The conventional various built-up containers normally provide a construction, as shown in FIG. 1, basically including a base 2 and a front, rear, right and left side plates 4. The base 2 has a plurality of threaded holes 3 next to the sides thereof. The side plates 4 are vertically disposed on the base 2 with a joining part 6 bent inward at the lower end thereof respectively. The joining part 6 and both sides of each side plate provide a plurality of through holes 5 equally spacing apart from each other. Hence, the side plates 4 can be fixedly attached to the base 2 by means of bolts 9 engaging with the threaded holes 3 via the through holes 5.
Further, a plurality of L shaped angle plates 7, which have a plurality of through holes 8 spacing apart an equal distance from each other, are vertically disposed at all corners of the base 2 and the through holes 8 correspond to the through holes 5 at the side plates 4 respectively so that the angle plates 7 are fixedly attached to the side plates 4 with bolts 9 passing through the through holes 4, 8 and engaging with a nut.
It can be found the bolts 9 expose outside the side plates 4 but they are easy being rusty due to water or moisture and it creates potential dangerous parts to hurt people next to them or tumble articles passing by. Further, integrity and smoothness of appearance of the container is defected with the bolts 9 and the angle plates 7. In addition, it is very tedious to set up the container.